Love and Lies-A Ciel x Lizzy storybook
by 2000cherrybombs
Summary: This is a compilation of Ciel x Lizzy, Don't like? Don't read,enjoy. And keep in mind, there be lemons. ,-,
1. The truth Part 1

~Ciao everyone, this story is a compilation of stories about Ciel and Lizzy. I love this couple so much so, I decided I'd write a story book full of oneshots rather than do one story and get bored. Please enjoy, Don't read this if you're just going to post how bad this shipping is. Okay? Well anyways,enjoy! Also, make requests!(Pm me or comment or whatever)~

"Sometimes, I wonder... What he really feels. Does he love me? Does he hate me? Is he only doing this because it's his duty? I'm not so sure... My heart beats for him everyday,I'm not sure what I'd do if he left me or passed away. I'd probably go insane. I'm tired of sitting here not knowing how he feels. Today is the day I ask him." She thought.

"Oh milady?" Paula called

"Yes Paula?" Elizabeth responded back.

"We are leaving to go to the Phantomhive estate Milady, come now or we might worry your fiance."

"I doubt he ever really worries about me..." She sighed.

"Oh don't be so sour dear,I'm sure he does,he's just that type of boy who is more enclosed. That's all. Don't act so sad, I bet he loves you more than he loves his tea!"

"Whatever you say Paula."

They headed in the carriage, Elizabeth's sadness blowing away with the wind and a smile appearing as she approached the estate. "Oh Ciel"She thought"If only I knew the truth..."

~Whaddaya think? Eh? Eh? The second chapter should be out soon.~


	2. The truth-Chapter 2

{Hello,Hello 'tis me, the author. I know, I suck for not uploading in a while. But here, enjoy your fresh, heaping pile, of Love and Lies:Chapter 2. And don't worry, your lemons are coming soon. Be patient my children. Well, I'm done talking so Here you go! 3}

As the carriage approached Ciel's estate, Paula noticed something odd about Elizabeth. She seemed like she was up to something. "What could it be?" She thought. But she supposed it was just her thinking too they had reached their destination.

"Hello Lady Elizabeth, Hello Paula." Sebastian said as he led them out of the carriage and into Ciel's house. Once they were there, Sebastian went to go fetch some tea and crumpets for the two.

"Hey Ciel!"As soon as Elizabeth saw him, she glomped Ciel tightly, pressing her body against his, making him blush.

"Hi Lizzie, it's been a while, hasn't it?"Ciel spoke.

"I know, it has! I've missed you sooo much!" She smiled. "Also,I have something I want to talk to you about a little bit later, if it's alright with you." She whispered.

"Okay."

Sebastian set the food onto the small table.

"Young master, I am heading off to the kitchen to prepare dinner, okay? Just call me if you need me."

Paula sprung up"Can I go to,Sebastian?"

"Yes, I suppose using more hands might help us get dinner done a tad bit early won't it?" and with that they left the room.

"So,Lizzy what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

She sipped her tea."I have something to ask you, but I won't ask if you're going to sugar coat it or lie to me."

"Okay then, I won't,now ask it." He wondered what the question would be. Lizzie never really asked him questions that would require him to give an answer this serious.

"Ciel…. What do you honestly feel towards me? I have been wondering for a while but now I am done pondering about this."Ciel grew stiff, thinking about this question and how to put his answer into clear words. Every second that passed felt like hours to Elizabeth, the tension and anticipation grew the more he thought and thought.

"Elizabeth,I know I don't show it.. But I am glad to be your betrothed,and one day, your husband. I am glad that no one else but me can have someone as beautiful as you are. And, I know, I don't show it very much at all, but I get embarrassed about it.''

"Ciel… I...I...I Love you.." Elizabeth blushed deeply,kissing her betrothed on the cheek,making him blush as well. They both sat speechless for a while until the silence was

broken.

"I love you too." He finally said, bringing her closer to him and giving her a peck on the lips.

"Maybe we should play chess or something, so they don't suspect that we're doing something."

"Sure,then let's play" she said with a smile.


End file.
